Fairy Idol/References
* This is the second and last time we see Chester's mom in the picture frame. The first was in Sleepover and Over. * Timmy dresses up as Mr. Crocker in this episode so he can fool the fairies into thinking that he's the real Mr. Crocker so that he can get his fairy godparents back. * Despite Norm appearing in the episode, this episode is a subsequent sequel to Genie Meanie Minie Mo and Back to the Norm, but the episode doesn't takes place after the events of Back to the Norm. * This is the second and last time Chester has a fairy godparent. The first was in It's A Wishful Life. * This episode was included in a DVD and VHS of the same name. * Santa Claus is extremely buff in this appearance, despite him being shown as large in other appearances. * This is the first time we see the invention Mr. Crocker made the portal to Fairy World. The second and last will be Man's Worst Friend. * In this episode, it's revealed that Cosmo sings Soprano (despite being a guy). * In this episode, Wanda calls the Timmy clone a "twerp," a well known line said by Vicky. *Like Abra-Catastrophe!, Channel Chasers, School's Out!: The Musical, Jimmy Timmy Power Hour, When Nerds Collide! and The Jerkinators!, an alternative version split into 3 parts also exists with redesigned title cards. This was primarily designed for international broadcasters such as the BBC, who sometimes aired the show inside another show (such as Dick and Dom inda Bungalow). However on occasion the BBC has aired the full length special as a separate program. * It may be possible that Anti-Fairies are not allowed to participate, despite the fact that it said in Da Rules that 'When a fairy godparent quits the position can be filled by any magical creature. However, since anti-fairies are the opposite of fairies, and as later revealed in Fairly Odd Baby, it's possible that unlike fairies, anti-fairies feel no need to have godchildren. *Norm the Genie is voiced by Robert Cait in this episode. This is because Norm MacDonald wasn't available to reprise his role back then. *This is also the third and final appearance of Norm the Genie in the series. * During the performance on the Fairy Idol, a fairy sang the Fairly Odd Parents theme song. ** Also in the performance, the gnomes in red suits sang Not Pixies, this is a parody of the Fairly Odd Parents Song Da Pixie Rap, which happened after School's Out. * This special reunites Carlos Alazraqui and Tom Kenny, who had previously worked together on two other nick shows, Rocko's Modern Life and CatDog. * Blonda's reaction to Juandissimo's performance of "I'm Too Sexy For My Sexy" indicates that she's in love with him. * This is of one the few times where Timmy uses something that is supposed to be bad to his advantage as he tricked Norm to go without magic for two whole weeks causing him to explode from Magical Build-up. * Cosmo and Wanda can only do well in a duet (which nearly costed them had it not been for Cosmo's quick thinking). * Cosmo reveals he has a crush on Diana DeGarmo who provides his singing voice this episode. * Apparently, people have used their first genie wish for a giant sandwich many times. Norm even mentions that is the reason why they made the video about genies that was shown at the beginning of the episode. * The Tooth Fairy sings Chip Skylark's song My Shiny Teeth and Me, marking this episode as one of the song's many appearances. * People appear to have used their second genie wish for something related to money and power until it horribly goes awry a lot. This in turn usually leads people to use the third wish to unwish everything that had just had happened. * When Santa was swimming up to the hot girls, he quotes "How would you like it to be Christmas every day?" He was referring to the Season 1 episode, Christmas Everyday!. *It's quite ironic that it was Cosmo's quick thinking that helped them win, despite his stupidity. *For an unknown reason, in the credits for this episode, the usually instrumental credits has the vocals over it. *This is the first time we see a Bucky McBadbat Stadium, the second time will be Scary GodCouple. * American Idol - The complete episode and the TV Show, Fairy Idol are spoofs on the famous reality show. ** Also, Simon Cowell makes an appearance as himself (Simon Sparklefield) in Fairy Idol. Not mentioning, that Fairy William Hung appears in the competition and, Ironically, he didn't won unlike he did in the real show. * The Fairly OddParents Theme - Fairy William Hung sings the song in an off-key voice during the competition. * The Simpsons - Timmy says "Excellent!" in the same manner as Mr. Burns. * Right Said Fred - The song "I'm Too Sexy for My Sexy" by Juandissimo is a parody of "I'm Too Sexy" by Right Said Fred. * I Dream of Jeannie - One of the genies who are with Norm when he got magical build-up bears resemblance to Barbara Eden' character, Jeannie. * Men in Black - Jorgen's method of erasing Timmy's memory Cosmo and Wanda used a device similar with Neuralyzer used by agents in "Men in Black" franchise. *Why is Juandissimo competing in Fairy Idol to become a Fairy GodParent if he's already Remy Buxaplenty's godparent? *Cosmo and Wanda went for 24 hours(one day) without granting wishes and they exploded, but Norm the Genie exploded in two weeks(a fortnight). *During the song Gimme The Wand, there's a few scenes where Norm has legs. * When Chester goes around the world, visiting the Arctic, there are penguins there. This is illogical, as they are actually found in the Antarctic. * Why would Blonda want Wanda to win? Wanda took Blonda's zappy in Blondas Have More Fun!. *In any scene, Norm's eyes are colored pink. *In the scene when Chester used the pager Norm gave him by TV's "R" US, Norm didn't have a crown when he showed up taking a bath. *If Jorgen said there are no duets in "Fairy Idol," why did Cosmo perform alongside Norm? That's called a duet! *In the first few airings, when Jorgen said "I don't want beaver doodie on my stage.", the captions said DUTY in place of DOODIE. It was as if it were beaver work, instead of beaver poop. This was fixed in subsequent airings. **And how can one clean up another one's work? Well, sometimes work can be messy. Category:References Category:Season 5 Category:Trivia Category:Episodes